Sexy in Trench
by theallpowerfullme
Summary: puppyshipping, Their relationship was weird, but Katsuya couldn't help himself. He had to try on the trench coat
1. Chapter 1

I drew a picture...and well, this happened...

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh characters, such as S. Kaiba (or his trench coat)

Moving on: -bangs head against corner of desk- please. Anyone. Update or make a SetoxJou fanifction with sex. It doesn't have to be Kinky, or hard core(though it'd be awesome if they were wink wink nudge nudge hint hint), Just cute, fluffy and have sex. I beg of you! (that was typed during five days of no updation when I started to type this fic, but the beg still stands)

* * *

He didn't know what really possessed him, but he couldn't help it. They were in the middle of lunch and it was spirit week so the school had let them loose on what they wanted to wear. He'd come to school in a more form fitting red shirt he'd just bought and a black-jean pair of his favorite skinny jeans.

In those very same clothes he'd walked over to Seto Kaiba's desk.

Seto never ate lunch in the classroom. It was always too noisy for the serious CEO; so the brunette, today, in his tight, black cashmere turtleneck and black leather pants, made his way to the roof with his laptop to eat lunch.

The white Battle-City trench coat Katsuya Jounouchi was picking up was left behind.

Again, he really had no idea what possessed him. It could of been the fact he was secretly-kinda dating Seto ('kinda' as in not really but they tended to do things like fuck buddies with a little less fucking and even less feeling on Kaiba's part). It could of been the naughty puppy inside of him that just wanted to get inside of his unknowing master's things. Or, it could of been Bakura's-who'd moved here from England right after all the Shadow chaos- subtle hint when he'd bluntly pointed out the trench coat resting alone on the back of the chair.

He looked at the group, Bakura had an evil, knowing smirk and Yugi looked almost pale. The others, they had no clue about Kaiba- Bakura was just overly observant- but he was sure they had some suspicion he and Kaiba had some kind of fucked up relationship-which they did- and they knew he liked Kaiba.

Smirking back, he twisted it on and walked to the front of the classroom and hopped on top of the obsessive compulsive teacher's desk and modeled for the class.

The class all looked at him, smiling and laughing as he twirled and made snide and silly remarks about how good he looked in Seto's slightly large, flaring trench.

When the owner walked in, holding his laptop brief case and a surprised look on his face, again, Katsuya couldn't help himself.

"Do I look sexy in trench?"

.-.-.-.-

"It's warm an' surprisin'ly comfortable," Katsuya explained as everyone stared at him in his seat, again wearing Seto's trench coat. It was lunch the next day and Katsuya had seen the trench coat alone again and, without being able to help himself, he put it on again.

"Jeez, Retriever," Bakura said, taking a sip of his juice box, "if I didn't know any better..."

"But you _don't_," Katsuya hinted, stealing one of Bakura's cookies and getting away with it; it was something no one understood, if anyone else but Ryou tried to steal from the _thief_, they'd get their hand chopped off faster then an alley cat in heat could raise her tail.

"Oh, really now?" Bakura said, taking one of Katsuya's gummies, "I don't?"

"Nope." Katsuya replied and looked at Yugi sitting in Atemu's lap, "Hey, Yug', can I have a few chips?"

Yugi held out his chips and Katsuya took a few and cradled them in his hand. Yugi was such a good friend, giving up some of his chips for his starving friend.

"Let's list your top ten most crazy things you've ever done," Anzu stated, crossing her legs, "One: This."

"Nah," Honda said, "Definitely stealing the time when Jou went through with Bakura's dare and kissed Mokuba's cheek. Kaiba 'bout burst a vein when Mokuba played along and went to 'kiss' Katsuya on the lips."

"Oh! And there was the time when, while running from Mai after she found out he ate her valentine chocolates, he locked himself in the closet with Kaiba," Ryou mentioned and took a sip of Bakura's juice. It was apple, his favorite.

"Do ya guys notice you're all listin' things t'at involve Kaiba?" Katsuya question and finished his chips.

"Yes." The entire group stated. At the same exact time.

"But this is still in the top ten, and _yesterday_," Anzu stated, "_That_ was dangerous. 'Do I look sexy in trench?' Really, Jou? Kaiba about killed you!"

"Nah," Katsuya stated, flicking his wrist, "It'd bring too many law suits."

"I don't know retriever, people can easily be bought," Bakura said. It was true, he knew for sure if Seto paid _him_ enough he'd shut the hell up and take the money.

Katsuya blew a raspberry and set his forehead on his desk. Low blow, Bakura. "Shut up and let me win."

"But that wouldn't be Bakura's way," Ryou said and took another sip. He wiggled a bit in Bakura's lap and heard the male let out a husky groan. He was almost tempted to do it again, but that plan was shot to Hell when he thought about how Bakura would react.

"It's okay Jou," Yugi encouraged, reaching over and patting Katsuya's back, "I don't win much either."

"I do," Atemu reinforced, only to be elbowed by his Hikari...hard. "Ow!"

Katsuya and Bakura laughed as Honda let out a snort and Anzu smirked. Ryou just rolled his eyes, knowing exactly what Yugi was going through. Yamis could just be so...undisciplined.

"Either way-"

"'Either way,' you're wearing my trench coat," Seto said from behind Katsuya.

Katsuya leaned back and looked up and back at Seto who stared irritatedly down at him. He smiled, showing his sparkly white teeth, figuring he'd be irritating Seto more by doing so. It was just too much fun not to, and when Kaiba made that kind of face...

Well, Katsuya couldn't help himself even more.

"No matter how sexy you do or do not look in my trench coat, it'd be greatly appreciated if you didn't get your street dirt all over it, Mutt. If you haven't noticed, it's white."

"An' it's warm an' comfy," Katsuya said, "An' I guess ya'll jus' have ta have one of yer slaves wash it for ya. Ya'know: mutt germs."

Seto sighed, massaging the bridge of his nose and thinking it over. "Bring it tomorrow, Mutt. I've got to go and I don't have time for this."

And then the Dragon Master proceeded to turn around and grab the brief case on his desk and leave.

Katsuya watched in awe as the CEO just walked away without a 'Give it' or even some sort of dog command like 'Drop'. He'd half expected the brunette to grab his shirt and yank him up. He put his head back down and stared at the desk with his face the brightest red his friends had ever seen.

"Haha!" Bakura laughed, "Retriever's bright red! Wha' you imagining?"

"Nothin'! Bak'ra!" Katsuya squeaked, and the proceeded to stand and run to the door, "I'm goin' ta give it back."

The group watched him slam the door shut and looked at each other.

"Ten dollars Kaiba pushes him into the wall," Yugi said, shifting around for his wallet.

"Twenty if he does that and kisses him to a point Retriever comes back dazed," Bakura vouched, standing as much as he could with Ryou in his lap and getting out his wallet...that Katsuya must of taken earlier. "Stupid Retriever," he cursed, "He took my wallet."

"I have it, Bakura," Ryou said and reached into his school bag and gave the thief his wallet and rolling his eyes.

"Oh."

"Thirty he kisses, but no shoving," Anzu said, on the way to her desk for her school bag.

"Five says all of ya are wrong," Honda said, pulling a five from his pocket. Everyone looked at him, "What? If I'm wrong I'm not losing much but if I'm right I hit Jackpot."

"I put ten with Bakura," Ryou said and took out his own wallet. "I must admit, I feel slightly bad we use Jou as a gambling pool so often."

"Nah," Bakura said and wrapped his arms around Ryou's waist and leaning on him, "He's knows."

"How do you know, Thief," Atemu asked, "Five with Honda."

"'Cause he always makes me give him half my winnings." And Bakura smirked, "I lose more winning half the time then I do losing. Everyone make two piles for if you think he'll come back with the trench. Five a pop."

.-.-.-.-.

"Moneybags! Ya dumbshit! Wait!" Katsuya called after the male. He didn't really know _why _he was chasing after Seto. Hell, he didn't even know why he like the man, but it's just what seemed to happen.

"What is it? Stupid mutt," Seto glanced at his watch, "I'm going to be late."

"I-I-" Katsuya's words escaped him. The trench coat. The _trench coat_. His mind tried to tell him but the connection seemed to snap. Finally, after a minute of glaring and some insult tossing when Seto threw more dog comments at him-one particularly irking him as it involved Seto being his _master-_ he remembered he was supposed to take off the trench coat and give it back.

"I'm givin' back yer trench! I don' wan' it!" He said and went to twist it off. He almost had an arm through and Seto slammed him against the wall. "The He-"

Seto briskly pushed his mouth against Katsuya's—something that had Katsuya's body react faster then the fucking Batman in the Bat-Mobile. It'd happened before, this weird slamming against walls and kissing thing; happening when only it was them two and it started with a heated conversation of insults. And though Seto was doing it to make Katsuya shut up for sure, Katsuya some of the time would rile the CEO up so it would happen.

Not that he'd ever tell anyone that.

Seto pushed his tongue against Katsuya's lips and the puppy obediently opened them, feeling Seto's tongue slide past to invade his territory—though when Katsuya said his, half the time he didn't know whose _'his_' he was talking about. Seto's suitcase dropped from his hand and he pushed more against the boy between him and the white wall, sliding his hand up Katsuya's thigh in a way he knew made the boy whimper.

Katsuya weakly grabbed the boy's shoulders and wrinkled the cashmere in his fists, doing exactly as the Dragon Master had predicted, whimpering like a lost puppy. When the taller male rubbed up his long leg between Katsuya's and against the blonde's crotch, Katsuya gasped and allowed the business man to invade deeper, more into the back of his throat where he had an odd erogenous zone God only knew how Seto so quickly found out about.

When Seto feathered his hand under Katsuya's shirt, rubbing against the scarred, tone sides and sometimes around to his lower back, Katsuya trembled with the lust of everything going to his groin and the fear that someone might come out and see them.

And then it was at the point Seto always stopped.

It was where Katsuya was turned on, but not enough to show, and completely hazed by the actions he did nothing to fight against.

Smug at seeing this, Seto kissed the boy again with a small peck and sent him into a deeper haze before happily pat the boy to the classroom's direction. On his ass.

Katsuya 'eep'ed, covering his ass with his hands and looking at Kaiba with his face redder then a maraschino cherry and a glare. What the _hell_ just happened?

"Get to class, Stupid Puppy," Kaiba said, walking away, "I have to go."

Katsuya watched the man leave before really turning back to the classroom, still completely stoned from the kiss, like usual.

With the trench coat.

.-.-.-.-.

Katsuya took his half of the winnings from Bakura's pick-pocketed wallet and walked past Ryou's desk and dropped the wallet in his bag. Decidedly, he was again wearing the trench coat, except he pretty much wore it to school and sitting in class with it. Sure, a lot of people looked at him weird through the halls, but his class had pretty much figured it was his rivalry and incessant need to bother the Kaiba Corpian that led him to wear it.

Seto stared at him through the classes, until the lunch bell when he got up and left for the roof.

"Do you think..."Yugi asked, lowering his voice, "that Kaiba may like you too?"

Katsuya frowned, only with a little blush. He thought about the kisses, but, as he continued to think, it was only to get him to shut his yapper for sure. "Nah, Kaiba wouldn' like me if I was the last person on earth."

"I don't know, Retriever...now that I think about it..." Bakura said, looking up as he was recalling something from Egypt, "There was..." He looked at Atemu and the Pharaoh smirked.

"Oh yes, I remember also. Cleopatra's spy that ratted himself out and became _the_ slave," Atemu also recalled, "The one Seth protected."

Katsuya, Anzu, Honda and the Hikaris looked curiously at both of the teasing Egyptians. The two of them looked positively evil and it made Katsuya unsure if he really wanted to know.

"Well," Anzu said, "Would you please explain?"

Bakura looked at Katsuya demonically and Katsuya knew this would _so_ not be good. "It's just as the Pharaoh said: There was a spy from Cleopatra that came forth and admitted it and as the punishment was being issued, the Priest stuck his foot in. Jouno, that slave, had fallen in love with the Priest and vice-versa. An endearing love story that makes people wanna vomit sand."

There was the dot dot dot silence for a moment. Katsuya's color drain partially from his face. He didn't believe it. "But...I was told_ my_ soul was Jouno an' Seth-Seth is-"

"Kaiba's! What the Hell man!" Honda yelled, rising his hands to the heavens in disbelief, "You guys are total bullshitters!"

"It's true," Ryou squeaked. "Bakura isn't lying."

"And neither is Atemu," Yugi said. "Sorry Jou."

Zombified, Katsuya stood. Everyone watched him stand there. He slowly shimmied off the trench coat and walked over to lay it neatly on Seto desk before he ran to the trash can and puked out his lunch.

"Jou!" Anzu yelped, grazing over to the boy with Honda, Yugi and Ryou on her heals.

"That...was slightly unexpected," Bakura commented. He knew Katsuya almost as well as he knew Ryou. This was not something he'd ever thought would come happening from Katsuya, especially not from something so...expected. It was _obvious_—at least to Bakura and Atemu— that Seto liked Katsuya. It could have been the Priest and slave in the back of their heads, but Bakura was pretty sure it mostly had to do with the way Seto often stared at Katsuya and, more often, Katsuya's ass...if you don't count the glances to the blonde's crotch during their 'arguments'.

"Are you alright Jou?" Yugi asked rubbing circles on the blonde's back. Katsuya wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and nodded.

"Yeah. I jus' guess dat de combination o' wha' I was eatin' didn' mix well," Katsuya replied, standing straight.

"Man, Jou," Honda said, giving Katsuya a napkin he was promptly thanked for, "You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Bakura says you're lying," Ryou said, "Says that you're ears are down with your tail between your legs."

"Tell him ta shut it. It ain't his business," Katsuya shot back, glaring at Bakura across the room. He about went over and punched the thief when he smiled at Katsuya teasingly. That damn thief could be so annoying sometimes! "I'm goin' t' da water fountain, I'll be righ' back."

The troop watched as Katsuya stomped out of the classroom and slam the door shut with a earth-quaking boom.

"Ten bucks," Bakura shouted across the full classroom to Ryou and the others by the trash can, "That Kaiba finds 'im!"

.-.-.-.-

Of course the water fountain closest to the classroom would be broken. It would be too _nice_ for it _not_ to be broken. No, it'd make him walk up the stairs to the empty teacher hallway where the teacher lounge and classes' storage rooms were.

And then he had to pass a girl that was running down the stairs sobbing. Great. Just amazing. So either her now ex-boyfriend or the boy who denied her confession was around, just what he needed. Better yet! It was goddamn _Seto Kaiba_ that was up there, holding his briefcase and looking all serious and tough and—and Katsuya was going to stop there.

Stomping pass the CEO he headed farther towards the water fountain...to have his arm pulled to make him stop next to Seto, "What happened to you, Mutt? You look like you spewed out your entire lunch."

Katsuya yanked his arm from Seto grip. He was not in the mood, especially not after what he was told in the classroom, "I did, you asshole. Now leave me the hell alone."

An expression flashed past Seto's face, reminding Katsuya of some of the softer looks that Seth had given him and made Bakura's mocking voice tell the story inside his head all over again. What had he done to deserve this? Okay, he'd possibly done a lot of bad things in his life that could make him deserve this, but why did it have to be _this_!

"What could possibly make the starving mutt backfire his own food? Is your stomach becoming as weak as your dueling?" Seto mocked.

Katsuya clenched his fist, feeling his tears burn his eyes and fingernails break his skin. His heart was breaking, he knew that, and he wondered if the others had banned together and made the story to give him some courage just to be shot down. There was _no_ way his and Seto's souls were compatible. There was no way a _Priest_ would fall for a _slave_, let alone a _male_ one.

There was no way he'd be lucky enough to be loved.

"Fuck you, Seth!" He shouted, despite the fact he was facing a business man, not an Egyptian Priest.

"What are you talking about, Mutt? Seth's back in Egypt where the other asylum fiends should be," Seto asked.

"Fuck you! Fuck you! _Fuck you_!" Katsuya screamed and ran back down the stairs—leaving the stunned and confused Seto Kaiba, passing his classroom, and leaving his waiting friends. He was leaving school, and he didn't know when he would come back.

.-.-.-.-.-.

"The damn Thief demanded I come here and see you," Seto said, standing by the trunk of the tree Katsuya was comfortably nestled near the top in, "And then proceeded to take my laptop with all my important data I _cannot_ lose. I haven't been able to copy it yet and I've made too much progress for it to all be erased; so come down and tell your 'friends' you are fine so I can get my laptop back."

Katsuya looked down. He couldn't really see Seto's face, being so high up, but he could tell from the tone Seto was irritated.

Deciding he didn't want to talk and let Seto hear his tear-choked voice, he scrambled out a piece of paper and a marker from his backpack and wrote a note, crumpled it, and dropped it to the ground.

Seto frowned, picking it up and unwrapping to see the note:

_Dear Bakura,_

** Fuck You!**

(_Give back Seto's Fucking Laptop)_

_ -Katsuya._

_ P.S. _**Fuck You**_ again! I hate you!_

_"_Real mature, Puppy," Seto responded, looking up...to have another piece of paper dropped on his face. Growling he picked it up. This was _ridiculous_, couldn't Katsuya just fucking talk back? It would certainly be easier then these dumb notes. Still growling, he unwrinkled the letter to see what the damn mutt had to say _this _time.

_I'm sorry, Kaiba._

Seto's heart broke and he looked up to the top of the tree. If only he could see what Katsuya's face was like, but with the fresh wet stains on the papers, Seto was quick to imagine what it did.

Taking out the pen he always kept in his pocket, Kaiba scribbled a note on the back of the paper Katsuya had apologized on and stuck it in the pocket of his trench coat before shimmying it off and rolling it into a ball to throw up to Katsuya. He missed by three branches, but Katsuya scooped his arm down and caught it.

"There's a note in the pocket," Seto yelled, "I'll be back."

Katsuya scrummaged around inside the pockets until he found the one with the note and unscramble the paper.

_I don't hate you._

_Let the trench coat keep you warm._

_-Seto_

Katsuya's heart melted. Decking the coat he continue to sit in the tree and watch passersbyers.

Stupid Atemu and stupid Bakura.

.-.-.-.-.-

Seto knew what had possessed him to write 'I don't hate you,' it was that stupid little voice that had been the leader in a recent rein of wet dreams. It told him it was the right thing to _write_ and not just say it because at times, spoken words meant nothing. This was _written _proof for Katsuya, all in Seto's horrible, barely legible handwriting, so if anyone asked Katsuya to prove that Seto didn't hate him, he'd just show them the paper. He knew that it'd be there for Katsuya after he left.

Another thing that the voice possessed him to do led him here. At the game shop. The same place Bakura Yami was holed up in with the rest of the puppy's geek squad.

He walked in, his chin high and his eyes glaring at each individual but Mokuba who was munching on a cookie and waving almost limply at Seto. Walking further in, he led himself to Bakura and handed the Thief the note.

"This is for you."

Bakura smirked before opening the note and turning his lips into a solid frown. He gave the note to Atemu, who he was hoping would notice the tear stains as much as he did, and almost looking to Ryou for help.

"I'm screwed," he stated, going behind Yugi's counter and grabbing the laptop to hand to the impatient Kaiba. "Here."

"I promise you're not the only one," Yugi said indignantly, looking over to Atemu with a fierce 'Nosexforyou!' glare that had Atemu's balls growing blue and his back already hurting.

"We were just trying to help, Aibou," Atemu defended, leaning against the counter. "Neither Bakura nor I would of predicted this. We figure his face would become red and that would be that."

"But you were _wrong_ and hurt poor Jou's feelings," Ryou said, "And now he's stuck in a tree."

"Remember last time somethin' like this happened," Honda said, "He crawled through that tiny space in Yugi's stairwell and stayed in the small dark corner area under the stairs no one could reach him in because the only way you could was to go through the space between the crossing stairs and none of us were flexible _and_ small enough to fit through it."

"But that was purely the stupid Pharaoh's fault last time!" Bakura shot out, "He's the one who set up the bet so Katsuya would lose and have to wear the puppy ears and proceeded to tell him how cute he looked and how he shou-oh, wait. The 'Master' thing was me, wasn't it?"

Ryou sighed and covered his face as most of the group nodded. Seto raised an eyebrow, half expecting the group to get out of their own little world on their own. Knowing that they wouldn't he spoke, "Do you realize, after he is done moping, he'll just go to his cubby? Just like any other damn stray."

His frowned deepened when he saw Bakura flinch but the others seemed to calm down.

"That's true," Yugi said, grabbing a cookie from the plate of cookies laying on the counter in front of him.

"Good point," Anzu agreed, taking a sip of milk. "He'll be down soon, too, anyways. He's Jou...but I'm still worried."

Most of the group nodded in agreement.

Seto sighed boredly, deciding he no longer had anything to do with this. "Mokuba, let's go."

Mokuba paused and started to fidget in the same way he would when he was asking for a new game or game console that was just released into the market. Already Seto knew what the boy was going to ask. There would be no school tomorrow and by the looks on how all the Motou's squad was here, there was going to be a sleep over and his little brother was obviously invited.

"Fine," Seto said and walked out. It gave him time to see if he could get Katsuya down without his brother making fun of him and trying to get into his business the entire time. That would just make things more difficult.

Mokuba sat surprised, stunned as a sting-ray. His brother had said _yes_ to a _sleepover_. Not too much after though a sneaky smile jumped onto his face. His brother was _so_ going after Katsuya.

Bakura jumped up. "I'll be back," he said, running out the door.

The rest of the group stood silently, half focusing on the cookie they were eating or milk they were sipping.

Atemu sighed, "Ten dollars he's getting Kaiba and going to get Jou down."

.-.-.-.

Bakura walked next to Seto back to the park. Part of him wanted to tell Kaiba and the other half...not so much. The first half was quickly winning though, despite the chance his favorite little thief may never talk to him again, but Seto would be able to help, being the soul of the Priest and Katsuya...the soul of the slave.

Taking a deep breath, he screwed over the not-so-much part of his mentality, "He won't go home."

Seto glanced over, but didn't say anything.

"It's too late. Katsuya would be ripped like hell from all the beer bottles his pops would throw and the words he'd say to Katsuya."

Seto's heart dropped to be eaten away by his stomach acid. That must of been why Katsuya always smelt of cover-up when they kissed, or why his trench smelled like Katsuya's regular Almond-Extract and _cover-up_ after the blond had worn it. He was abused.

Abused.

The thought chanted through Seto's mind like tick-tocks from a clock. He'd been abused himself, before Gozaburo's existence had ended—and with it much of Seto's misery—and he knew what it was like. To do his best to be _the_ best, just so someone was proud of you. So maybe that night you wouldn't get hit or yelled at or told—

Or told you were worthless.

"He doesn't really know I know...I'm a thief. I gotta watch people, and I care about him so I watch 'im a lot. I..notice things."

He turned his head to look at Bakura who had his eyes on the ground. The sudden continuation on Bakura's part took him from his thoughts, counting how many times in the past week he'd called the blonde worthless. He'd only gotten to thirteen and there were three more days of the week to go.

"I hate family," Bakura continued, "But he's become like a little brother to me and Ryou's...y'know. We need to get him down and at least bring him to Mini-Pharaoh's."

"We'll bring him to my mansion."

It was Bakura's turn to find himself looking at Seto for the abrupt correction. "What? Look, Light Priest, I don't know how much Dark Priest shared with you, but that's the entire reason we're in this mess!"

"Don't include me in your idiocy; this is completely _your_ mess," Seto snapped and looked forward to the uprising park where Katsuya was snuggled up in a tree, "It will be best for him to be with me at my home."

"_I'm_ not the one who slams him against a wall and makes him dazed enough that he trips over air when he re-enters the classroom and then turn into a complete bastard the next time I see him!" Bakura shouted, slamming his hands in the air. "Fucker, how would it be best at your home?"

Seto didn't answer, but by the darkened expression on Seto's face, Bakura could guess he'd been through something similar to Katsuya; that it _would_ be best for Katsuya to be with Seto.

"Oh."

"Yeah, 'Oh'." Seto mocked, as they entered the park and were very quickly finding themselves under the tree Katsuya was in.

"Hey, Retriever," Bakura called up the tree. When Katsuya didn't answer he frowned and so did Seto. "Retriever!"

Katsuya wiggled a bit and looked over at them tiredly. He'd been napping! Hadn't Bakura done enough damage that he'd at least let Katsuya nap in peace?

"How ya doin'?" Bakura continue and got no response.

Seto smirked, "Puppy, there's no way we could toss paper that high and I highly doubt you want to waste all your paper throwing it down here with three lined notes."

Katsuya still didn't say anything, but he moved down and few branches and the two on the ground could see how red and swollen his face was from crying.

Katsuya frowned. He didn't like that they were both there. He didn't know which one he didn't want there more _anyways_. He just didn't want to see Bakura at all, period, and he didn't want Seto to see him like this! After Seto had left, he'd broken down, crying himself into his diluted nap that _someone_ had rudely interrupted- he was enjoying his dream too!- and now his face looked like this.

So deciding his choked voice may only make Bakura make even _more_ fun of him, he stood and went back up to his backpack just to purely crumple a piece of paper and throw it as hard as he could at Bakura's face and hope that the Thief would get a papercut...he didn't get a paper cut, but Katsuya had gotten a vicious 'ow!' out of him and it was a start.

Bakura didn't say anything else, but felt the damn smugness roll off Seto in heated wave. Damn, smug Light Priest.

"Puppy," Seto continued, "Come down for me, if only to piss this idiot off."

Katsuya seemed to consider it before sliding off the branch onto his feet on the ground and walking over to Seto. Seto rewardingly patted the blonde on the head and smirked at Bakura. "I believe I win."

Bakura grumbled and indignantly put his hands in his pocket. He'd expected this to be way harder, but _no,_ Seto just had to go and be all high and mighty like. Just make it feel like he had come out here for nothing.

He hated Priests.

"Look, Katsuya," Bakura said, looking at the blonde that was vehemently glaring at him like there was no tomorrow. Geez! He was partially trying to help Katsuya with the crush problem! Doesn't he get any credit for that! Of course not! "I'm sorry. Pharaoh and I...we were trying ta make you blush—a lot—and possibly help you. We didn't—we really—Oh! Damnit! I'm going to fucking castrate him! He should be here, too!"

Katsuya studied the Thief—who was quickly going red faced and obviously was not used to giving heartfelt apologies. He smiled, chuckling a bit, and went over and hugged the male. Bakura froze before wiggling a bit and awkwardly hugging back. At least Katsuya got the main picture and was forgiving him. He wondered if it was possible to now turn Katsuya against Atemu, the Pharaoh that made no move to help clean up a mess he helped make.

Seto on the other hand...wasn't so happy. Bakura was _hugging_ the blonde. It didn't settle right with Seto at all, but when Katsuya stepped back and smiled at him too, he saw the boy in his tight red t-shirt, black jean pants and Seto's trench coat and it all seemed a little _okay_ in the world.

But just okay because Katsuya had just been _too_ intimate with Bakura for Seto's liking.

Not that it should matter, Seto suddenly realized. Katsuya and him weren't even _really_ dating or anything for Seto to be jealous of. The only thing Seto had was wet dreams and forced kisses, that did nothing to help gain a relationship with the blonde _anyways_.

Shits for him.

"You'll stay with me tonight," Seto stated.

Katsuya looked somewhat opened mouthed at him before promptly shutting it so Seto couldn't make a fish comment about it. Had Seto just really—? Really?

"What?" He croaked, surprised at his voice. Funny, it was no where near as hoarse as he had predicted. He expected to sound almost like an extinct dinosaur. Or maybe like a giant bird-squid attacking a ship that dare to enter its intimate and otherwise abandon domain.

"My mansion, you'll be there with me tonight."

Katsuya shot Bakura a questioning look and received a 'we decided on the way here' face and a slow nod. Well, that was nice to know! "Wha' for?"

"Because I-" Seto started, but Bakura quickly cut him off; 'Because I said so' would not fly with the blonde.

"The rest of us are at Mini-Pharaoh's and you won't go home. It's what we came up with."

Katsuya looked skeptically at the two, one glaring at the other. Him. Alone with his crush he had some fucked up kiss-buddies relationship with. Oh, that sounded like disaster! Especially since all they did was fight!...And Katsuya was developing a special fondness to the trench coat, he might just have to steal it permanently if he went there.

But...what the hey? Why not?

"Okay."

The Thief's and the Priest's faces...they were hilarious and had Katsuya laughing all the way to Seto's.

* * *

This was soooooooo going to be a one shot, but noooooooooo, it was getting too long so I'm making it a two shot. Sorry.


	2. Chapter 2

Woot.

Okay, first off. You people need to write more porn. I need it. Badly. I miss it. Badly.

And nobody's written smut for this fandom in FOREVER!

So yeah, support your authors and write smut. For this fandom of course ;)

* * *

Katsuya snuggled up to the fireplace, drinking hot chocolate and reading a book he'd pulled from Mokuba's shelf there in the "comfort room" (as Mokuba explained it, it was the most relaxed room in the house), and Seto swore that Katsuya was doing on purpose.

He swore Katsuya sniffed out his favorite shirt—a large, long-sleeved gray one with a Blue Eyes White Dragon on the side spreading from the front to the back—and put it on. He swore Katsuya knew that, by not wearing anything but his black bikini man-panties under the said shirt, it was driving him crazy. He swore Katsuya wanted to be raped right there.

Like he didn't have a hard enough time when Katsuya had all his clothes on.

Seto admitted he wasn't the most _generous_ with his feelings. Hell, he hadn't ever known what possessed him to press Katsuya against whatever vertical surface nearest to them, beside the fact it started as a way to shut the blonde up, or what had started the wet dreams not too far along after. But now—now he just felt stupid.

Had Seto had a milli-ounce of less of control, his head would have repeatedly slammed his head against the keys on his desktop. No. And if he _had_ an _extra_ milli-ounce of control, he wouldn't have slammed it at all. He must _like_ Katsuya, or something amounting towards the same direction of emotion. He had written to Katsuya earlier he hadn't hated him, and it was the truest thing since guns could be dangerous, but...he didn't _just_ like him either.

"Are..are ya al'right, Kaiba?"

As dignified as possible, Seto raised his head. "I'm an idiot, I suppose."

Katsuya looked at him, cocking his head like a true puppy and Seto had to help himself from groaning; it'd been this way since Katsuya had walked into his room and, after shown the right drawer, took Seto's _favorite_ shirt and disappeared into the shower.

Had Mokuba been here, with Katsuya and him, he could probably tell him what was making him react this way towards the personified puppy.

"For hiring idiots?"

Seto smirked at that. Most of the time that was true, he _did_ feel like an idiot for hiring such idiots. "No," he said, clipply and left it at that. Katsuya's head cocked in the opposite direction before returning to the novel.

A part of Seto was disturbed at Katsuya's mellowness (though it was well on its way to midnight) and the mellowness he, Seto Kaiba, felt sitting around with "the Mutt" in his own home.

By themselves.

Without Mokuba.

With Katsuya in nothing more then a T-shirt and man-panties.

_Oh_, who was he kidding, he was aroused. Definitely, completely aroused. He'd had too many wet dreams not to know what the feeling was, but there was the other..._emotion?_ mixed in with it as well.

That's what he needed help with. That's what disturbed him. Well, not completely all that disturbed him.

He'd seen it. The flinching, the twisted, pain-filled face when he hugged sometimes, the light and almost flickered out every time Seto called him worthless, the _abuse,_ most of which everyone was too busy to see, or too protective to tell. He saw it, but why hadn't he _noticed _it? He'd slammed and rammed and pushed Katsuya into surface after surface, never once thinking about the flinch from the hugs the blonde had received earlier in the morning or the tears that welled in those un-platonic eyes of amber-honey or the smell. The same smell of cover-up Seto used to carry around with him when Gozaburo was alive.

Seto gritted his teeth, he felt so _stupid_. He felt so _weak_.

He stood.

"Goodnight," Seto said and walked out of the room, followed by Katsuya's eyes.

Katsuya put his book down and followed after, trailing Seto up the stairs and through numerous hallways before Seto stopped.

And after a moment Seto around to Katsuya and asked, "Do you need something?"

Katsuya's eyes dropped from Seto's face to his feet. He played with his toes, pigeon toeing them and overlapping them in nervous twitching. He was cute, Seto admitted. And Katsuya was goofy and sweet and had a big heart made of something money could never buy. Seto would say gold, but you could buy gold. You could buy diamonds and emeralds and sapphires. Hell, you could buy people sometimes too, if you knew the time and place. The closest guess Seto had was...heart. Katsuya had a big heart made of heart.

Katsuya peeked up at him through his bangs and immediately shot his eyes back down to the floor. Seto's eyes were so..._seeing_.

"I..." Katsuya started. His hand shot to his mouth and he bit a bit on his index knuckle. Seto sighed and relaxed. Maybe if he did Katsuya would, just a little, open up. Katsuya looked up again and released his knuckle. "It's not as weird as it sounds, but...could I sleep wit' ya?"

Seto's eyes opened wide and his mouth gaped. So much for relaxing.

"No!" Katsuya said immediately after, waving his hands frantically in Seto's face. "I don't mean _sleep_ wit' me, I mean-just-I-_sleep_! That's what I mean! _Sleep_! Not'ing else! Just...sleep... Oh! neva' mind!"

By now, Katsuya's entire face was red. Hell, even his ears glowed! His eyes were as wide as full, honey moons, and his eyebrows were knitted so tightly together up in his forehead!

Seto laughed. Seto was well aware he was, just not too aware when the last time he did. It felt hard to laugh, it scratched his throat and sounded more like gruffs and growls then actual laughter, but it felt good. Like he'd just scratched an itched that had been in a place he couldn't reach for _ages_. And then when Katsuya looked at him like he belong in a friggin' _mad house_, Seto's cheeks began to hurt.

He couldn't take it!

"P-Puppy, I got it!" He chuckled, the scratch dying down and he wipe his eyes with a '_whoo!_' and a wry smirk. "I don't remember the last time I'd been so amused."

When Katsuya's face stayed frozen and Seto noticed the blush, although starting at his hairline, waterfall under the neckline into his favorite shirt on Katsuya...Seto coughed and straightened his posture. He should probably try to convince Katsuya...well, convincing wouldn't be hard and there was something in Katsuya's eyes. He remembered that feeling. Loneliness. When he looked at someone for companionship when he was all alone.

Seto bit his cheek and watched Katsuya stand there and turn his gaze away. Seto was almost tempted to tell him to look back at him, to let him see those beautiful amber eyes.

Mokuba had a cell phone.

"It's alright," Seto finally said, waiting for Katsuya to shoot a surprised look at him before he turned around, "Follow me to my room. I'll leave you there for a moment. I have to call Mokuba and wish him good night."

"Afta' your done, can I call Shizuka too? Ma doesn't know this numba' and I haven't talked to Shizuka in a while."

Seto had to stop himself from stopping. _Of course_, Katsuya's life would suck even more. He was glad Katsuya couldn't see his face and vice-versa. He would have hugged the blonde and kissed him and-

"Yes, you may."

He heard Katsuya breath happily and he swore he could feel the blonde's happiness radiate on his back. "Thanks so much, Kaiba!"

Seto also swore Katsuya wouldn't be saying that if he had the slightest clue of what Seto was violently imagining in his head. He just nodded and opened the door to his room. "Use the phone next to the bed, I will use my cell to call Mokuba."

And when Katsuya walked all the way in he closed the door and walked away.

**This is my line, my line says hi, this is my line as you go by_**

"-and when he bit his knuckle I thought he was _cute_, Mokuba, _cute_. And for some reason I keep imaging all these inappropriate things about him. When I noticed his blush went under his shirt...I don't know," Seto ran his hand through his hair, "I swear my heart skipped a beat."

"_Seto..."_

_"_And I wanted to kiss him when he asked if he could call his sister. What's wrong with me Mokuba?"

"_Seto-_"

"When he asked to sleep in the same bed as me I almost said no because I don't have the faith he won't wake up with me having a hard-"

"_SETO! I realize we're close, but really! Too much info! Too too much!"_

Seto sighed, and opened the door to his room, just for a peek. Katsuya sat on the bed, his legs folded neatly beside him and he was _smiling_ this enchanting, heart-skipping smile as he talked to Shizuka. She must of said something because Katsuya laughed before he cradled the the phone to his opposite cheek.

Seto quietly re-shut the door and leaned bonelessly against the wall. "I apologize, Mokuba."

"_...it's okay. Don't you think it's possible you like him?_"

"I know I like him," Seto said, "If I hated him he wouldn't be here at the mansion."

"_No. Seto. **Like**. As in like...like like."_

Seto's brow furrowed, "'Like...like like'?"

"_Yeah, as in the beginning to fall in love kind of 'like'."_

Seto thought it over in his head. "Just because I believe he...would look nice in bed, does not mean I have and feeling that prelude to love."

"_I've known you your entire life. You said he makes your heart skip a beat...Oh-" _Mokuba's voice trailed off in the background for a moment and Seto had a suspiciously bad feeling about it. He heard Mokuba _thanking _and_ commending_ Yugi and his stomach dropped. "_Name a quirk._"

"Mokuba, are you-"

"_Name a quirk, Seto._"

Seto bit his cheek in rebellion for a moment before answering, "His eyes rarely meets another persons. When they do they immediately shoot to the floor. And he enjoys climbing into places others can't reach. And when something peeks his interest his forehead raises." Seto snorted. "If he had ears they'd be standing up."

There was silence on the other line for a moment before Mokuba decided to speak, "_Don't...don't do anything stupid, Big Brother."_

Seto stood straight up, "What?"

"_I'm warning you. You like-like him. Don't do something stupid."_ And before Seto could say anything in defense, Mokuba hung up. He was _so_ grounded.

Seto slid the phone away from his ear and slapped it shut. Great, Mokuba may have given him advice but he sure didn't know how to feel about it.

Ew, feelings.

Well, fate was out of his hands. Seto opened the door and walked inside his room. Katsuya looked up at him from the back of the book he'd picked up from Seto's nightstand, eyes curious. He was also wearing Seto's trench coat that was once hanging off the bathroom door. He was still talking to Shizuka but told Shizuka to hold on for a moment and cradled the mouth end of the phone away to speak to Seto.

"Shizuka says 'hi' and 'thank-you' for takin' care of me and allowin' me ta use your phone. Somethin' 'bout being worried I wouldn't thank ya."

Seto nodded and Katsuya loosely translated the nod (via human language and not Seto language) to Shizuka.

"I've gotta go. Sorry I called ya so late...I love ya, too. Stay outta trouble alright...Yeah, I promise I will, too...Sweet dreams."

Seto watched as Katsuya gently hung up the phone and looked over to him. Prelude to love, huh? Seto supposed, watching Katsuya (who was smiling like an idiot) now, it was plausible. Possible even.

Taking a breath Seto walked over to the bed and sat down next to the blonde. Maybe he could talk to Katsuya. Tell Katsuya a little bit about...well, he hadn't gotten that far yet.

It was...quiet.

Seto watched Katsuya as the blonde turned to sit towards him. Watched him as a blush spread across his face. Watched as he knotted his fingers together in his lap. Seto was about to say something when Katsuya spoke first.

"ShizukasaidIshouldtellyou'Ilikeyou'!"

Fast, but first. And awkward.

Seto's mouth dropped. And Mokuba implied for _him_ not to do something rash!

And then Katsuya got up and ran away.

Seto sat there. He didn't really know what to do. He, himself, was going through this 'I have _feelings_?' part in his life (a part most, normal people don't have) and the he was told he was liked by the boy he'd been having _wet dreams_ about? Somehow, he felt extremely screwed over.

**This is line, line says hi, this is line as you go by_**

Katsuya stuck his arm in first, then his shoulders and head, and soon after he sucked in his breath and wiggled his chest in. After that, it was all good. Past his chest was thinner. It hurt a little on account that the wood pressed against the bruises he had on his body from...fighting. He reached his arm out and grabbed Seto's trench coat and shirt. He didn't want to tear them while he climbed through the window. His tendons were slightly raw, like usual when he contorted his body, but with a groan he was able to curl his limbs back into a normal position.

He'd found this place, an abandoned tree house he supposed was for Mokuba when the kid was younger,when he was following Seto upstairs. It was outside one of the hall windows and it looked...cozy. But the tree had grown around it and branches blocked the door. He had to wiggle his way in through a small, open window. A window he knew Seto Kaiba couldn't get in. Not that the brunette would want to get in. Katsuya just confessed his love and he was positive Seto wasn't into that sort of thing.

And he couldn't help but remember Bakura and Atemu's story. It hurt. It really did hurt.

He put the shirt back on and snuggled the trench coat. They were warm and they smelled like Seto, a sweet-sugary coffee smell. He loved the way Kaiba smelt, like waking up in the morning to fresh brewed coffee.

Katsuya bit his lip and released it in a small, pathetic sob.

Why did he just blurt it out like that? Seto was just sitting there, doing nothing! And the look on his face when he told him! Katsuya could have died!

He laid on his side, watching the dust float into the air and a small ant crawl by. He felt like he was that ant, lonely and lost, but no where near as strong.

**This is line, line says hi, this is line as you go by_**

Seto growled, half tempted to call Mokuba again and demand to know any spots where the blonde could be. No. He should be able to do this. What else did Katsuya do when he was frightened or hurt...

Hide. Well, duh. _Great going Seto_, he internally moaned, _you're such **genius**_. He had to think harder...tight spaces. Earlier the squad had talked about a small space in Motou's stairwell, and before that he'd found Katsuya in a tree at the park. So anywhere people couldn't normally get to, right?

Seto walked down the hall and glanced out the window. It was getting cold tonight. High forty's and low fifties in the area. He could feel the cold radiate from the window from three feet away. He stopped and looked out the window. Katsuya wouldn't be stupid enough to go outside, would he? Sure enough, from the corner of his eye, Seto caught a glimpse of white disappearing into Mokuba's old tree fort.

Katsuya, that idiot.

**This is line, line says hi, this is line as you go by_**

Katsuya shivered, yet unwilling to stop snuggling with Seto trench coat and just lay it over himself. He liked snuggling with the trench coat, he told himself, sniffling, tearing and freezing. It was almost like he had Seto to snuggle with, just not as good.

Not as good at all...and Seto had even pacified him and said yes to lying in the same bed!

He shot up. There was a soft, deep grunt that sounded horribly familiar. We he turned to look out the window his heart skipped a beat (well first he melted because the trench covered his freezing legs, but his heart still stopped for a moment!). Seto was miserably climbing up the now pathetic excuse for a ladder towards him carring a bundle of blankets.

Katsuya let a shriek, and moved to the far side of the house. How did Seto find him? And so fast! He looked around, hoping for an escape route but the only place he could leave from Seto was climbing towards!

It took a moment for Seto to get up all the way and settle on the brance beside the window before he peeked in on the terrified Katsuya, but when he finally had, his heart broke at the horrified expression on the blonde's face. He didn't even understand _why_! He hadn't said anything to Katsuya's confession yet! Where did that blonde get off thinking that he, the great and mighty Seto Kaiba, didn't like him anyways?

"Are you going to come out? Because it seems I have no way to enter."

At Seto's confirmation, the blonde rapidly shook his head.

"Well, fine then." Seto said, before pushing through a pair of sweat pants and a heavy blanket. "At least use these."

Katsuya was hesitant and slow, but (much to Seto thankfulness) he put on the sweat pants and wrapped himself (as well as the trench coat) under the heavy blanket.

Satisfied, Seto leaned back limply against the tree fort and pulled a blanket over himself.

"Y'know," Seto started, hearing a small, light thump-probably from a surprised Katsuya," Mokuba used to come up into this fort everytime he was mad at me. I'd have to bribe him to get him down."

Seto listened. Nothing.

"And one time, he was so mad at me he packed a bag of things and didn't come down for two days. I tried once to pull him down with force, but I wound up falling and breaking my arm."

Seto waited a second and right before he started to continue, Katsuya spoke.

"Was Mokuba okay?"

"He was...distraught, but okay. He used it against me afterwards, knowing I'd never try to do it again."

Again, Katsuya said nothing. As much as he dreaded it, Seto figured there was only one way to get Katsuya out. The truth.

"Katsuya...I...about earlier-"

"I'm sorry! Please forget it! It was stupid-!"

"No." Seto stopped him. He felt his stomach knot and his nerves crawl. He was _so_ not ready for this! "It's not, especially since...I'm also...fond?...of you...?" Seto's own eyebrows furrowed at his own words. Great, what a loon he sounded like.

But suddenly Katsuya's face was right next to his, cheeks red and eyes bright with hope. "So...ya don't hate me?"

Seto's mouth couldn't decide which direction to pull. "The opposite."

Katsuya's eyes furrowed and his eyes darkened. "The opposite of not hating me?"

Seto had no control, he face-palmed. "I...like you like you like me."

Katsuya's cheeks took on a darker hue of red, a cute hue, and he looked shyly through his bangs. "You're not saying that ta get me out, are ya?"

"I'm not." Seto verified, looking straight-faced into Katsuya's. Well, before Katsuya had pushed his head out a little more and lightly kissed Seto's lips. Seto pushed back harder before he pulled away. "How about you twist yourself out of there and I'll warm you up?"

Katsuya nodded okay and poked his head back inside to undress.

**This my line, my line says hi, this is my line when you go by_**

Again with the kissing. Seto had him pinned against a surface, his mouth pressed against his own. But now, it didn't start with insults or walls. Nope, it started with soft, heated kisses and a soft bed.

Katsuya was sure that if he hadn't been slammed into surfaces for the past few months, this would feel awkward.

Seto, before, had stripped off the trench-coat from Katsuya and dropped it on the floor on the way to the bed and started to smother him with kisses that were much more hotter then Seto's brr-cold hands sliding their way up the bottom of his shirt. When Seto's lips trailed from his jaw to his small Adam's apple he shivered in delight and a bad case of goosebumps broke out over his skin. He was so hot and Seto's hands-!

Seto's lips slid sadistically into a smirk for a moment against his for a moment, taking in the shiver before he pressed hard against Katsuya's lips. The blonde was so cute. So sexy. So much more sexy then his dreams-and that was saying something. In his dreams Katsuya was so _erotic_.

Katsuya crooned, hooking his knees on Seto's hips as the tips of Seto's fingers slid beneath the sweatpants that, no matter how elastic, still slid low on his hips on the rush to Seto's room. Katsuya half wondered how, even though Seto's finger tips felt like ice, they left an steaming trail of fire on his skin. The other half of him was focused on _why the hell was Seto going so slow?_

"S-Seto~"

Seto's lips moved away and Katsuya wanted to cry like a baby for Seto to replace them, but when Seto started to nibble on his jaw up to his highly appreciative ear lobes, he found he didn't mind too much.

"I've had dreams about this," Seto whispered. His voice was an husky octave that made Katsuya bite his lip and send a jolt to he groin that made him whimper. He sounded so _sexy_. "You, under me." He started to suck lightly just behind Katsuya's ear and he felt the blonde quiver and tremble. Oh, Gods. Out of all the times he's pressed the blonde against something, why didn't he ever do more sooner? "Your ankles were locked behind me, " Katsuya immediately locked his ankles behind Seto's back, "And," Seto rocked, Katsuya whimpered, "I remember feeling your thighs flex on my hips as we moved."

"Oh-_oh!_" Katsuya moaned, using his locked ankles and legs to raise his hips and grind back against Seto and the brunette disentangled their arms and pulled off their shirts. He pause for a second, taking in the old scars, as well as the new ones, and all the bruises Katsuya's shirt hid. he'd have to talk about those later.

Katsuya grabbed Seto's cock and groaned. Seto gave a groan of his own. Katsuya was so _good_. So _reactive _and all he was doing was touching Seto's cock. He'd worry about the bruises later.

Seto smirked, and reached between them to cup the bulge in center stage of Katsuya's (Seto's actually, but Katsuya was wearing them) sweat-pants. Katuya's hips thrusted upward and Seto felt the hidden cock harden in his palm. Oh, Goddess, Katsuya was amazing, and as he started to suck on Katsuya collar he also noticed Katsuya tasted even more so. Not that he didn't notice before, but before his always had something distracting him-whether it be work or worrying someone might pop out of somewhere. But now, it was just him and his sexy little puppy.

Seto snorted at himself. The way he described Katsuya, you'd think he was into beast.

"Seto!" Katsuya keened, sliding his body up against Seto in a way that made the brunette groan. He was half tempted to croon for more. Katsuya had to stop doing that! Seto already had little control, if the blonde did that again the CEO didn't know what would happened! "I want you!"

Seto's brain shut down for a moment to take the comment in, but a small part immediately started up. The slightly sadistic part that Seto had trouble hiding around Katsuya.

"You want me?"

Katsuya hastily nodded and unwrapped his arms from around Seto's neck to cup the brunette face helplessly. "So bad-! I want you so bad, Seto!"

Seto smirked and leaned down, allowing Katsuya to support a bit of both their body weights and be sandwiched between the sadist and the bed. "But you already have me."

"No-!" Katsuya cried, squirming beneath Seto and making the older teen groan. "I-I want you to shove your hard cock into me as hard as you can over and over until my throat is raw from screaming and we pass out!"

Seto's eyes rolled into the back of his head. Katsuya had always been blunt, and he supposed wanting sex certainly wouldn't change that. "And how would you know about that!"

"You-!" The blonde keened, "You always-! When I'm alone-! You always fuck me when I'm alone!"

Seto's brow furrowed and he smiled, "How does that work?"

Katsuya shifted, mostly rolling his hips to capture Seto's attention and ignoring the question, "I'm so hot, Seto! Please! I want you!"

Slowly Seto's hands slid down the back of the sweats Katsuya was wearing to cup the blonde's tight ass. Seto groaned, rolling his own hips and making Katsuya pleat miserably. "Okay, I guess I could..."

Katsuya squealed, feeling Seto's long finger slid between the crevice of his butt cheeks and rub against his hole, "Yes! There!"

"Hold on, I don't even have any lube on them, it would hurt," Seto said. Slowly, as if to torture the blonde, Seto pulled off Katsuya's pants.

"Nn! I don't care! I-!" Tears sparkled Katsuya's long eyelashes that, unlike his blonde hair and pubes, were a dark as if he were wearing mascara. "Seto!"

Seto smiled, reaching over to the the lube he and his hand had been sharing for quite a few nights sat blatantly (against Mokuba's wishes) on top of the nightstand. Though he cursed himself the nights he awoke, hard and swollen, in the middle of a wet dream, Seto was glad _now_ that they'd made him buy lube. Especially the fact he kept it on the night stand since the way he slid over the blonde's body with his own made them both swoon.

He sat up, straddling Katsuya's wanton hips and started to coat his fingers in lube. He stopped. Did Katsuya really want _this_? With _him_? He looked down, starting to ask if it was what Katsuya really _wanted._ But Katsuya had to twist around the punch line.

Fed up with Seto and his 'lube', Katsuya sat up and yanked Seto's pants down mid thigh, as far as they would go while they were parted by the blonde's legs, and placed his hands on Seto's hips to keep them still as he took the tip of Seto's swollen cock into his mouth.

Oh-oh God! It felt so good! Seto dropped the lube, letting in bounce on the bed as he gripped Katsuya's hair in his fists. By gods! Had Katsuya done this before? The way he licked him and slid his tongue over Seto's slit-!

Seto pulled Katsuya's head back with a hard enough yank it made Katsuya cry out in pain. "Yipe!" He cried as Seto pushed him to the bed.

"You're a bad boy, Katsuya," Seto berated. His hand was holding Katsuya's head to the pillow, but not with much effort. It wasn't tightly clenched so it didn't hurt his puppy. He looked into Katsuya's eyes that were staring back at him with hooded, hazy arousal that sent jolts to Seto's balls. Seto swore if Katsuya ever looked at him like that in school he'd leap over the desks and rape him or something equivalently as bad. But now, in his bed, Seto feathered his lips down Katsuya's skin to his nipple. "You shouldn't mess with...dragons like that."

Dragon. What a lame thing to call himself.

Katsuya didn't mind though, he just continued looking up at Seto wantonly. "I-I'm sorry, Dragon, sir! Master! Please! I want you!"

Seto groaned. What kind of sexy mess had he gotten himself into? He sighed, breathing over Katsuya's nipple and making the body beneath him ripple in pleasure. He supposed if the mess reacted like that...he'd just have to suck his nipple and prepare him, wouldn't he?

He took the poor nipple into his mouth and slightly bit down on it, making Katsuya croon and lift his chest more towards Seto's mouth. Seto smirked, sucking on it and giving a quick pinch to the other pebbled bud before sliding his hands down, allowing one to rest of Katsuya hip and the other to continue down...

"S-Seto! Oh-wah! Set'!"

Seto took a moment to fondle and treasure the swollen sac. The sac swollen with need for _him. _The sac beneath that nice, hard cock weeping with clear honey. And attached to the heated, blushing body. And all of it was for _him_.

"Ye-yes!"

Seto smiled and leaned up to kiss Katsuya's wet cheek before he slid his finger inside Katsuya's chamber...a rather open one. Like-like-"Katsuya, did you _masturbate_ today?" he blurted out.

Katsuya nodded and humped down on Seto's finger. It felt so good and his fingers were so _long_! And they-they-! "Yes! Hi-hit there! Home! Dildo-vibrate!"

"Home? When did you go home?" Seto's question his brow furrowing as he easily slid in two more finger that were more than greedily sucked in. _Gods_ did Katsuya have a wanton ass. He could imagine it sucking in his _cock_, swallowing the thing whole!

"School! Home! Park! Seto-! Please, come in me! Please, _oh_! Please! Can't-!"

Seto moaned, pulling his fingers out, positioning himself, and leaning over to search for the lube. Where did it drop? He'd always been able to find things and then Katsuya comes along and now that's only got one thing one his mind he can't even find the fucking-!

"_Fuck_!"

Seto clenched his teeth as he felt Katsuya yank himself onto his cock. He slid in so easy! Should it be this easy? "So-so much better! Better then dil-_oh!_"

He guessed so.

"Gods Katsuya!" Seto moaned, taking Katsuya's bucking hips in his hands and thrust hard and fast into the writhing blonde. "Just-Gods!"

"Seto! I-mmm! Yes!" Katsuya cried. It was so good. Seto was so. Hot. And hard! And fast! So good! And he was almost there... "_S-Ah!_"

Seto tightened the grip on the blonde's hips, feeling the blonde clench on him. Katsuya was so tight already and now-!"Katsuya!"

Seto collapsed, feeling Katsuya's cum, that was splattered the front of the blonde's body, mush between them almost sickly. When Katsuya moaned, Seto pulled out and rolled over after giving Katsuya's cheek a wet kiss.

After that, he didn't remember much.

**This is my line, my line says hi, this is my line as you go by_**

Katsuya was half tempted to go for Bakura's wallet, knowing _something_ of interest (money from bets placed on him) would be there, but he had a feeling it was too close to Bakura's ass and Seto was staring right at him. If he saw Katsuya reach up...well, he'd be in a _lot_ of trouble.

But he really wanted the money.

It wasn't because he needed it. No, after he'd spent the night at Seto's he went 'home' told his dad he was gay, got punched (hence the bruise from a 'fight' on his cheek) and was promptly kicked out and welcomed at Seto's. And after some fighting about his father (which Katsuya won) things became comfortable and Mokuba started begging Katsuya to encourage Seto to start asking him questions instead of his scarred little brother (it seemed Seto didn't think about censoring what he asked or said to Mokuba). No, now it was from the pure enjoyment that he could be a better thief then someone who had been doing it for thousands of years.

Well, he could earn it.

He smiled at Seto who raised a brow in return but after a moment, figured out what Katsuya was doing. Why, he didn't know because Katsuya's friends already knew about them. They practically set them up and Katsuya had told him Atemu's and Bakura's story.

But Katsuya stood and placed a five on the table. "I bet everything in your wallets I can surprise you."

The group looked at him put nodded their heads. When Katsuya placed bets he always lost. It'll just be hard trying to figure out how to divide a five among six.

"Seto's nine inches. Which means he's longer then my vibrating dildo."

Seven heads met desks at that moment.

* * *

K it's finished (finally!) I wish I had internet at home or i'd be finished sooner...I'm kinda disappointed with the sex scene so i'm sorry about that, but I definitely like the last couple of line of this story! HEEHEE!


End file.
